extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Abc8920/My entry to the BS01 Sleeping Awake Contest
Grey clouds darkened the sky and rain fell down on the homes of an island inhabited by Matoran. An outsider would think that it was just a normal land, with Matoran homes and forests, but, if observed at that time, that observer would see a strange green mist floating in the air, as well as webs weaved in some places of the island. Those things heralded that the island was marked with doom, with the start of a Visorak invasion. Many Matoran had already abandoned the island, but a Toa team had stayed to try to protect the ones who had refused to leave. Varian was the leader of that team. He had never desired any credit for that. He had never desired glory or pride when he was a Ba-Matoran, and he did not need it even now. Varian was walking through the streets of one of the districts of the island near the zone that had already been conquered by the Visorak. The streets were empty, and only the agony screams of Rahi could be heard in the distance. No one knew where the Visorak had come from, or why they had come to Varian’s island, but they had only brought destruction with them. The Toa looked up to see a cluster of webs hanging from a tall building. That was the sign that the Visorak would be advancing, and that maybe they already had located him, and were waiting for him to fall in their trap. Varian suddenly heard a noise. He turned back, and saw nothing but a scared Lava Rat running through the street. However, before he turned again he felt an extreme pain. He felt like if his whole body was burning, yet, no flame was anywhere to be seen. He fell on the wet, muddy floor, and he managed to look up. There, in front of him, there was a red colored spider, its sharp fangs stained with green venom. The spider advanced on him, and the pain was too much intense for him to concentrate and use his powers… Varain thought he was going to die when a saber flew through the air, and impaled the Visorak’s leg. He looked in the direction that the weapon had been thrown, and saw a Toa of Air wearing a silver Kanohi Rode. He recognised him instantly as was one of his friends, and a member of his Toa team. He usually called him "Blades", as his friend refused to use any other weapon that weren’t blades or swords. The Visorak glared at "Blades", and prepared to fire its Rothuka Spinner. However, the effect of the earlier attack on Varian had faded off, and he used his gravity powers to augment the Visorak’s weight, until the pavement under the Visorak broke and it was crushed by the rubble in the sewers below. "Blades" approached the gap in the street, and then looked at Varian. “Did you have to kill it? We are Toa, we follow the Toa Code.” “My duty is to protect the lives of the Matoran, not those of one of the Visorak. The Toa Code should be followed only when things go well. You don’t win a war by knocking your opponents out. They will keep coming, until you are the one to fall. And when you do so, they won’t show mercy.” “Things aren’t going well, are they? First the Dark Hunters attempting to kill our Turaga, and now the Visorak invasion. We are just going downside. Who knows what will happen next. I hope Mata Nui helps us.” “Get going. Our other four teammates have already arrived at our meeting place. We have to meet with the city’s council.” **** "Lurker" slowly advanced through the waters of the Silver Sea with his small ship. A storm was about to begin, and the sea was getting a dark tonality, contrasting with his bright red armor. He was annoyed by the nature of his mission. His true job was to blackmail and intimidate clients of the Dark Hunters that were late at paying, and in the case that the delay was too big to be tolerated, assassination. But the mission that he had to do now wasn’t anything like that. Recently, one of the Shadowed One’s agents had been sent to some forgotten island in the southern universe to kill the local Turaga. However, that agent had been stopped by a Toa of Gravity, the leader of the island’s Toa team. Of course, that Dark Hunter had been executed for failing. Normally, that was "Eliminator"’s job; hunt down and kill the incompetent Dark Hunter that had failed, and then complete the job. But the incursion of a Toa in the Dark Hunter’s plans had angered The Shadowed One so much that instead of killing the Turaga, the target would be that Toa of Gravity, who, according to the Shadowed One, was named Varian. Instead of killing the Toa, he would have to capture it and bring it to The Shadowed One, who would keep it as a warning to anyone who dared to interfere with his plans. That’s why he had been sent there. "Eliminator" was good at doing his job, so good that most Dark Hunters – including "Lurker", though he never admitted it - feared and hated him. But "Eliminator" hadn’t been trained to go into capture missions. So The Shadowed One had sent him to the island. Though he was alone in the ship, another Dark Hunter already was in the island, infiltrated. That agent already had prepared the trap, and when he arrived, then nothing could prevent the Toa from falling into it. **** The building in which the Turaga’s room was located wasn’t different from the rest of the city. Though months ago it had been one of the most magnificent sites of the whole city, now it was a decaying tower of rusty metal. However, the Turaga had managed to keep the dignity of his room. Many Kanohi hung from the walls. As the Turaga had once said, those were the masks that she had once collected as a Toa. A big table of polished protodermis was in the center of the room, and there was a chandelier hanging from the roof with the biggest light-stones that Varian had ever seen. As for chairs, the only one was a throne in which the Turaga was sitting. Varian had recently arrived, followed by "Blades" and "Savage". Three other Toa, the ones that had gone to the districts which were already conquered by the Visorak, had arrived before them. The Turaga took off her dark blue noble Mahiki, and cleaned it. She put her mask on, and made a gesture to Varian. As he was the leader, he spoke for his whole team. “Many of us have seen the signs that the Visorak are penetrating inland. The coasts are their territory, and only a few ports haven’t been destroyed. I myself found a Vohtarak scouting ahead in a Ta-Matoran village. I fear that as we are abandoning the villages near the sea, the Visorak are having it easier to claim the island.” “You can not intend to make the Matoran live at the frontier where the Visorak are attacking.” “But then, how can we defend this land from the invasion?” “We will not. We will start the evacuation of the Matoran population to the Southern Continent. After all, this island chain has never been a rich land.” “But we even asked help to the Makuta of the region, Chirox! He could be sending an army of Exo-Toa to help us in days.” “But he is not going to, I know it. He never cared about the inhabitants of his islands, just about his experiments.” Varian punched the metal table, leaving a small mark on it. “Then we will stay here and fight. Maybe I and my team will be killed, but we will have died fighting the Visorak with all of our strength. If we die, then you can leave with the Matoran. They will remember us as the heroes of this land and a chronicle-” “You are very naive, Varian. After they have renewed their lives at the new village at the Southern Continent, they will forget you. They will remember the Visorak in their nightmares, but they will not talk about the visiting Toa Team that died for nothing. And I feel positive about the situation. With all the protodermis that we’ve mined over the years, we will be a rich village there.” Varian was enraged. That Turaga was telling him to just give up. He grabbed one of the Kanohi of the wall, and crushed it. He then realized what he had to do. Suddenly, the Turaga’s greedy green transformed into a saddened expression. Her body relaxed, and her eyes sparked despair. Now Varian was looking at her with a grim look. “I will ask my petition again, Turaga: Will you allow me and my team to stay some more weeks, and battle the Visorak to death?” The Turaga, that seemed to have a lot of difficulty to speak, had to put a lot of energy to let five words go out from her mouth. “Yes… do what you want.” **** Varian stormed out of the Turaga’s room, and went downstairs. A storm had started, and night was falling. He started walking, soon finding himself in an abandoned forge. A pipe was broken, and a puddle of water was in front of him. He looked at his reflection on the water, and especially at the purple and black Avsa that he wore. "Savage" approached him from behind. “I can’t believe that you manipulated the Turaga with your Avsa. That’s completely immoral.” “I just drained her positive emotions and a part of her energy. She just suddenly felt exhausted and depressed. Now she won’t be a nuisance in our task to defend this city.” “What do we do now?” “What we had originally planned, "Savage". We will split up; I will go to the coast, you will defend the Ta-Matoran village and the others will fight in different spots on the island.” "Savage" was going to protest about splitting up, but then the ground in front of both exploded. A large crack formed in the metal ground, and then a scorpion-like beast emerged from the ground. Its armor was fire-orange and crimson, and in some places it was cracked and flames emerged from it. It had a powerful tail, with a sharp stinger at the end. The scorpion had a pair of pincers, and a Rothuka launcher on its back. After looking at the two Toa, the scorpion roared with anger. "Savage" seemed to recognize the beast. “This is a mutated Kofo-Jaga. The other day I saw some Keelerak entering their nest. This might not be the only one in the whole island.” “Well, when we’ve finished with the Visorak, we will have to start with the other Rahi. But first, we will have to get out of here alive.” The mutated Kofo-Jaga charged at them, its stinger ready to slice the Toa apart. Varian lowered the gravity around the beast, making it collide with the roof of the room. He then cut off his power, making the beast fall to the ground, along with the rests of the roof and rubble. "Savage" sent two bolts of earth at the creature, but when they made contact with its armor, the earth melted down. The creature’s skin was boiling hot at incandescent temperatures. He was beginning to feel tired. Over the past weeks, he had fought many times with the Visorak. In fight, "Savage" used a lot of elemental power in each blow. That’s why he earned his nickname, and also the reason for he carried a Kanohi of Elemental Energy. He used the Kanohi’s power, and felt the strength return to him. He then had an idea. “Varian, keep the beast in one spot and make sure that it doesn’t move.” Varian did as the Toa of Earth had ordered, and began to attack the mutated Kofo-Jaga with small bursts of Gravitational energy. First he didn’t understand what "Savage" wanted to achieve, but when he looked at the ground below the beast, he understood it. The own heat of the creature was melting the ground. A few moments more and the floor beneath it would crumble. But then the beast raised its Rothuka launcher from its back, and fired at Varian. It struck the floor in front of him, and then the whole forge was engulfed in darkness. "Savage", however, continued with his plan. He prepared to unleash his power over earth to create a small earthquake. At that moment, "Savage" didn’t know that he had missed the beast’s position, but that he had struck one of the main walls. But he and Varian noticed when the whole building was brought down on them. **** A Roporak watched the scene. It had been watching as the Toa hopelessly battled against the scorpion that its companions had mutated a while ago. That was what it was meant to do; watch and wait. And now the Roporak had its chance to prove that it was a key member in the horde. It jumped down from its position, on the roof of the building next to the ruined forge, and landed on some Visorak webs. A heavy rain was falling, and now what once had been the most important Kanohi forge on the island was nothing but debris and mud scattered on the floor. The Roporak closely examined the rubble, and found a purple and black Toa lying face down on some metal poles. Then the Visorak put the Toa on its back, and started its journey back to the coast, were its leader, a Keelerak, waited for him. Before leaving, the Roporak sent a message through some Visorak webs. **** "Savage" opened his eyes, only to find that he still was in complete darkness. Was he dead? No, he couldn’t be. His muscles ached and burnt like if a swarm of Protodites were biting him under his armor. He managed to rise to his feet, and gave a few blind steps; he then tripped over when he came across a metallic object. He fell to the floor, and cursed. He grabbed the metallic object to throw it, but he then realized that it was a Kanohi, he threw his mask away, and put the new on. He had been lucky, as it was a Ruru. Now being able to see, "Savage" realized that he had destroyed the forge. “Savage…” Hearing Varian’s voice, "Savage" quickly ran towards its source. “Savage…” "Savage" entered an alley, and found that it was full of green webs. It was only then that he realized it was a trap, but it was far too late. He raised his head, only to see one too many Oonorahk for his liking falling from their webs. They looked like black lightning bolts falling right through the storm. The Toa of Earth raised his fist, ready to fight, but then he felt a sting on his back he turned, and saw another Oonorahk biting him. Then he fell to the floor, and as the raindrops started to fall on his eyes, he watched as the spiders cocooned him. **** "Lurker" stood below the rain, as waves hit his legs. He was watching a strange sight in the beach. There was a Toa sleeping on the back of a Visorak. When he looked closely at its armor, he saw that he was the Toa that he was looking for. "Lurker" then realized that if he didn’t do anything, the Roporak would get away with his prey. He started to run straight to the Roporak. The Visorak turned, and dropped the Toa to the floor. "Lurker" jumped in front of the Roporak, and kicked sand, blinding the overgorwn spider, then he impaled it with his wrist blade. He looked at the position of the Toa, only to discover that he had risen to his feet. “Good. If you were asleep when I took you to Odina it would have been very boring.” “You won’t take me anywhere. Another Toa is patrolling this beach as we speak.” “Fool. All Toa are fools. You always ignore your surroundings. See it for yourself.” "Lurker" waited for the Toa to turn this head then punched Varian. The Toa fell backwards into the dunes. He noticed that he had hit something with his back. He turned, and saw a Kanohi Rode buried in the sand. Another voice spoke to him. “What you are thinking is right, Toa. "Blades" is dead.” Varian turned, and saw "Blades" standing in front of him. “What is this madness?” The thunder cracked, and a lightning bolt descended from the sky, illuminating the area. When the flash of light ceased, "Blades" had disappeared, and in his place there was a tall warrior. “Call me Triglax.” **** "Savage" was running. He felt anger running through his veins as he left an abandoned village. He had been tricked and mutated into a twisted version of himself. Then, when he had gone to search for help, he had been attacked and injured by three of his teammates, who had shouted that he was a monster. And now he was going to kill anything that came across him. "Savage" had been a Toa for many centuries, and he had never heard of a cure to his mutation. He felt rage growing inside him, and then he fell to the floor, in pain. His left arm was transforming. He raised, and continued to run. He was nearing the coast. The sky was a maelstrom of dark grey clouds. Thunder cracked, and lightning bolts fell. A cold wind blew the sandy plains. In the distance, he could see three beings skirmishing. He recognized one of them as his former leader. It was time to strike. **** Triglax shape shifted into a black and blue, bat-like figure and started to attack Varian from the sky, throwing daggers at him. Varian altered the gravity around them, and redirected the daggers to Triglax. The Dark Hunter caught all of them, but then he was electrocuted by a lightning bolt, and fell to the ground of the beach. Varian turned to his other foe, "Lurker". The Toa of Gravity grabbed one of the daggers that had fallen with Triglax, and looked straight into the eyes at Lurker. The Toa jumped, and stabbed the Dark Hunter in the shoulder. "Lurker" grunted and grabbed Varian by the head, then threw him to the shallow waters. Varian tried to get out of there, but then a foot trampled him. He was drowning in shallow waters. He had never thought that he would end that way. In a last attempt of fighting, Varian activated the powers of his Avsa, and started to drain the energy off of "Lurker". He felt the pressure of the Dark Hunter’s foot on his back lower, and then Varian jumped out of the water, and kicked "Lurker" in the back. The Toa landed softly on a dune, and spat some water. He prepared to stab "Lurker" in the eye, but then he felt a pair of massive hands grabbing his feet. He was thrown into the air, and landed hard on a dead tree trunk. Varian cursed, and saw that Triglax had transformed into a Kuma-Nui. "Lurker" got out a sword from his backpack, and started to advance to Varian, Triglax following him close behind. “I’ll die in this battle, Dark Hunters, below this rain on this damned island. I have fought many battles, defeated and killed many foes, saved many lives, and now I’ll be just another corpse rotting on this dead ground. But I’ll assure that you are coming with me, to the pit of hell that waits for the combatants of this war.” And with that, Varian started to create a ball of energy in his hands. First it was small, but then it grew bigger, its purple glow illuminating the dark area. "Lurker" didn’t understand at first what Varian wanted to do, but soon realized after seeing the expression of fear in Triglax’s eyes. The black hole reached the size of a Fikou, and then it stopped growing, ready to disintegrate. Varian was ready to launch it in front of him and the two Dark Hunters, when a tri-bladed claw struck his head. "Lurker" and Triglax watched shocked as the black hole dissipated, and after Varian fell to the floor, they saw a dark figure behind. Triglax recognized it as a Toa Hordika, probably one of the island’s Toa. Then the Toa Hordika fell to the ground too, from the emotional shock. **** The Recorder was quickly writing down what was happening in the throne room of Odina, especially, The Shadowed One’s sentence. “And now, and to the end of the days, Toa Varian, you will be put into this Stasis Tube, like the stupid, filthy Rahi you are. This will be a sign to newcomers, who will know what happens when someone unleashes my wrath. And it will be a warning to outsiders, so nobody will ever get in the way of the Dark Hunters.” The Recorder stopped writing, and watched the scene. The room was full of Dark Hunters, and he distinguished the two that had captured Varian in the crowd. "Lurker" was going to have double pay, and Triglax would be acquitted of his accusation of stealing another Dark Hunter’s bounty. They also had brought a new Dark Hunter; "Savage" was his codename. He stopped looking when he heard saw that the Toa slowly entered the Stasis Tube. When he was inside, "Minion" closed it, and then it was filled with gas. He then continued writing, as there still was much to write, about the Dark Hunter’s history, a history of treachery and betrayals. Category:Blog posts